<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy is the home with at least one cat by blobthealien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510431">happy is the home with at least one cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobthealien/pseuds/blobthealien'>blobthealien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drinking, Getting Together, Hybrid Lee Jeno, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Sex, Witch Na Jaemin, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobthealien/pseuds/blobthealien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he could remember, Jeno turned into a cat every night. It was all fine until he decided to live a normal student's life and look for help. He thought that Jaemin the witch would help him get his human body back. He only didn't expect that Jaemin's spell wouldn't work out. <br/>Except that it did, in a way. It turned him into a hybrid.<br/>That's a partial success, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy is the home with at least one cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, um, this is really indulgent but if you like magic, cats, and hybrids then you might enjoy reading. I tried, basically. ALL HAIL TO NCT 2020, I REPEAT, NCT 2020! Thank you for listening.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno didn’t know how it had happened and his parents didn’t know either. But at some point in his life, him being still a little child, he had been cursed.</p><p><br/>
A curse is such a pejorative word, but Jeno never really saw this occurrence as a negative. Though his parents tried to look for some ways to lift the curse, they never managed to find any solution and so the curse just stayed with Jeno all those years. But it never really was a bother. It was just a part of him and his daily routine.</p><p><br/>
Every night, as the clock struck midnight, Jeno turned into a cat. A real cat with light brown fur, darker patches here and there, soft paws, light pink nose, deep yellow eyes, sharp claws, a fully functional cat from midnight to five in the morning.</p><p><br/>
He was a shy but honest kid and at some point, despite his mom telling him to keep it a secret, he told about it his best friend, Chenle. The boy accepted it within a blink of an eye and loved it, proclaiming Jeno a superhero. In primary school, they both befriended Jisung and Renjun and after some time those two were let into the secret as well. It stayed this way for years. He had his group of close friends, them sticking together all the way throughout primary school up till high school.</p><p><br/>
And it was fine this way. Being a cat for those couple of hours wasn’t an inconvenience, since at this time he was usually asleep anyway. He and his friends held sleepovers as well, of course. They would play until midnight and then, exhausted, fall into their sleeping bags sprawled across the room, Jeno settling somewhere between them, enjoying the warmth. As a cat, he could understand everything that was going on around him, being only unable to communicate. As they grew older, they no longer felt the need to sleep at twelve, but nothing really changed - they would put on a movie and Jeno would watch it with them, perched on someone’s lap or at the top of the sofa.</p><p><br/>
And he never needed anything else, things were just right.</p><p><br/>
Until graduation when it turned out that they all were going to go their separate ways very soon, every one of them choosing a different university.</p><p><br/>
Jeno was scared. He had been with them this whole time and moving out to a big city, having to live as an adult, meeting totally new people, all seemed so abrupt. He was worried about many things, but his cat condition, up until now not unwelcome, suddenly seemed the most concerning.</p><p><br/>
It was their last meeting together before they all had to move out. They ended up hanging out in Renjun’s room, just laying in a pile together, talking over some film they put on. As the day was nearing to an end, Jeno was becoming more and more sullen. In one moment, when the ending credits started rolling, he broke.</p><p><br/>
“Guys, I’m scared,” he croaked out, tensing, his gaze down on his fiddling hands. “I know we’ve been through this talk already, but now that Renjun’s already leaving tomorrow, this seems too much.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, Jeno…” Chenle immediately scooted closer to his friend, wrapping his arms around him. “It will be okay, eventually. Remember that.”</p><p><br/>
“I know, I know. Just… I’m worried about the curse. You know. Starting everything from scratch is scary. I won’t have you there.”</p><p><br/>
“Jeno, but you’ll always have us, okay? You can always call us and we’ll drive up to you even in the middle of the night,” Renjun prompted softly, joining the hug. Jisung followed, nodding vigorously.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks, guys,” Jeno sniffed, breaking into a smile. “And sorry for nagging so much. God, I wish telling adult people about the ability to change into a cat was easier.”</p><p><br/>
“Well. At some point, you will have to let the cat out of the bag,” Chenle proclaimed with the most serious face. Jeno cracked up, bursting out with laughter. Jisung joined him and Renjun facepalmed.</p><p><br/>
Jeno wasn’t ready, but is anyone ready for university, really? It was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</p><p> </p><p>One month into university and Jeno came to hate it.</p><p><br/>
Classes were fine, some of them even interesting, the cafeteria served the best pasta in the world and there was a very pretty park right next to the campus but he felt lonely. Today Mark, his lab partner, again invited him to a party. And Jeno, again, had to decline. After a disaster of the first adult party he ever attended, he had no desire to repeat it. He instinctively started distancing himself, scared of people finding out about his cat condition. He hated that he was missing out on all the social experiences of a student and he hated it especially today, so much that even though he used to avoid this topic while talking to his friends, right now he just wanted to share it all.</p><p><br/>
Renjun picked up quickly and immediately sensed a change in Jeno’s voice.</p><p><br/>
“<em>Is everything all right?</em>” he prodded worriedly.</p><p><br/>
Jeno let out a long sigh.</p><p><br/>
“Actually, no. I really, really want to drop it all and go back home.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>What? Why? What’s going on?</em>”</p><p><br/>
“It may seem… trivial, but I’m having problems with acclimating to this new life,” he managed to get it out, muttering quietly.</p><p><br/>
“<em>Hey, it’s not trivial, okay? It’s understandable to be worried about this. It’s about the curse, isn’t it?</em>”</p><p><br/>
“Sure it is. It’s just hard for me to get close to anyone. Sure, everyone’s nice and I feel like I’m starting to get along with this guy, Mark. And his boyfriend, Donghyuck, too. They’re cool, but they always ask me to go to a party with them or to grab a beer, or to watch Mark’s band’s night practice. And I want to go. I want to hang out with them.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Well… maybe soon, you should tell them? I know you can judge people well, if you feel like you can let them in on the secret, maybe you should go for it?</em>”</p><p><br/>
“Even if I do, I still can’t go to a party, a club, or even a stupid bar.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>I know, I know, it’s not that easy. But at least it’s something?</em>”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah… That’s not the only thing that bothers me, though,” Jeno hesitated for a second before continuing. “It’s stupid, honestly, but… listen, I’ve been to a party some time ago and there was this handsome guy that danced with me a little and we talked and then suddenly we were very... close and I really wanted to continue but I glanced at the clock and it was almost midnight, so I just sprinted out of there.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Oh, no… That really sucks.</em>”</p><p><br/>
“I know, right? The guy was nice but I didn’t even get to experience anything. I just feel like I should grab all the opportunities I have and enjoy life, you know? I want to go out, meet people, get drunk at parties and all that. And… kiss and stuff,” Jeno blushed and hid his face in the pillow, glad Renjun couldn’t see him.</p><p><br/>
“<em>And stuff, he says,</em>” the boy sneered and Jeno groaned in embarrassment.</p><p><br/>
“I know, okay? It’s stupid. But you being the only boy I’ve ever kissed is super sad. And it was accidental.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Yes, it was kind of lame.</em>”</p><p><br/>
“Are you dragging me or yourself now?”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Both of us. It was really lame.</em>”</p><p><br/>
“Totally. That’s why I want to try… things. I want to date. I want to have sex.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>A bold statement, Lee Jeno. But... I get it. I really hope you’ll find help quickly. And I’ll try to look for something in my spare time, too.</em>”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks,” Jeno smiled fondly. “I feel better now that I’ve taken this off my chest.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Anytime. I’m glad I helped.</em>”</p><p><br/>
“I should get going now before I start meowing into the receiver.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Take care, Jeno.</em>”</p><p><br/>
“You, too. Thanks again.”</p><p><br/>
That night Jeno made up his mind. He decided to find a solution and say goodbye to the curse. It may have never bothered him before, but in that moment of his life it was suffocating and he wanted things to change. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go on like this. He had to find something or someone who could help him. He didn’t know what it was that made him into a cat, but it must have been magic. Jeno knew most people didn’t believe in magic, and frankly, even he had his doubts sometimes but it wouldn’t stop him from searching for any kind of magic that could be a way to turn him fully human.</p><p><br/>
Jeno was getting anxious to the point when he had trouble staying focused on his classes. He decided to forgo most of his meetings outside classes as they would only dishearten him even more. The feeling of drifting apart from whatever friendship was forming between him and Mark and Donghyuck didn’t help, but he was determined. He stayed for hours in the library, trying to find some clue, any clue that could help him find a solution. Weeks of searching all kinds of books, papers, internet (that included checking out weird offers that ended up being fake) but sadly, to no avail.</p><p><br/>
The possible solution came in a very unexpected place.</p><p><br/>
Jeno was wandering around trying to find that newly opened comic store when his eyes caught sight of a notice plastered to the wall. It gained his attention because it seemed to be glistening with a rosy hue, a little bit differently every time he looked. He stepped up to the wall and read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Having trouble sleeping? Migraines? Need stress relief? Or maybe your plants are dying? For those and other problems, magic can help you.</em><br/>
<em>I can offer you potions for almost everything and simple spells, after consultation. Affordable prices! Stop by the “Rosette” flower shop and let the magic help you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Underneath was the address of the said flower shop. Jeno stood there, completely flabbergasted. Was this a joke? Probably. Would it hurt to go to this address just to see if the Rosette flower shop even existed? No. Jeno didn’t have high hopes, but if there was even a slight chance of an actual place selling magic potions, he had to take it. If not for a potion that could turn him human, then for any kind of information.</p><p><br/>
He quickly searched for the address, pleased to find it in the walking distance from there. Deciding that the comics could wait, he took off to find the shop. When he reached it, he hesitated. It was just a normal, cosy-looking place, showing off some standard potted plants in the window display. The address was right though, and the huge “Rosette” sign was unmistakable, too. Jeno decided that if this turned out to be a fluke, he would go back to his apartment and eat a whole bucket of ice cream over his embarrassment. With this consolidation in mind, he stepped inside.</p><p><br/>
A delicate tinkling of a bell announced his entrance. A boy, sitting behind the counter, perked up and greeted him with a small smile.</p><p><br/>
“Hi, how can I help you?”</p><p><br/>
Jeno looked at his feet, suddenly feeling very stupid about the whole thing.</p><p><br/>
“Um, I actually came because of the f-flier?” he stuttered, afraid to look at the boy’s reaction. “A pinkish flier that said something about… magic?” Jeno’s been looking into the topic of magic for weeks now, but the word said out loud to another person rolled strangely around his tongue, making him cringe.</p><p><br/>
He peeked at the boy and surprisingly, he saw a glint of understanding flash in the boy’s eyes as he smiled knowingly.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, so you saw my notice. That’s great. I’m Jaemin. And you?”</p><p><br/>
“J-Jeno.”</p><p><br/>
“Nice to meet you, Jeno. Come on, let’s talk in the back. Jaehyun!” he shouted over his shoulder. Another boy appeared, staring at Jaemin questioningly. “Man the register for me for a bit?”</p><p><br/>
The boy nodded and waved them off. Jaemin led him to the backroom and then further, into some small storage, wooden shelves filled with various gardening equipment lining the walls. He walked up to a table with two chairs at the back. He sat down, motioning for Jeno to do the same.</p><p><br/>
“Let me give you a quick heads up, I’m an earth witch and I’m quite good at pretty much all potions up to B class, but if you want anything more complicated, I can’t promise I’ll do that,” Jaemin explained calmly, fishing out a key from his pocket and opening a drawer under the desk. He pulled out a large wooden box, carved intricately in floral patterns. He lifted its cover, revealing the inside of a row of vials in different shapes and sizes, their liquid contents in various colours, bright pink, black, glittery blue. The inside of the cover displayed some stones, little figurines, amulet-looking jewelry of some kind. “Also, I don’t sell poisons or perform any of the spells within the X rank in the Code. So, what type are you and how can I help you?</p><p><br/>
Jeno’s throat suddenly felt very dry. Was this real? Was Jaemin really a witch? The box? Poisons? The code? Type? Jeno didn’t understand anything.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry?”</p><p><br/>
“What type of witch are you?” Jaemin repeated, thinking that Jeno simply didn’t hear him well. Jeno didn’t respond. He blinked rapidly, questioning his own sanity.</p><p><br/>
“Wait… you’re not a witch?” Jaemin furrowed his brows, suddenly looking at Jeno as if he grew another head.</p><p><br/>
“No…? Do I have to be a witch to come ask for some magical help?”</p><p><br/>
“Well, no… but you told me you came after seeing a notice, right?”</p><p><br/>
Jeno nodded, feeling a little lost.</p><p><br/>
“That’s funny because only witches should be able to see that notice. I enchanted it this way, so either the spell wore off, which wouldn’t really happen, or you are a witch.”</p><p><br/>
Jeno wanted to flee. He was definitely losing his mind. Jaemin seemed to have lost his a long time ago.</p><p><br/>
“How can I be a witch and not know about it my whole life?! I’m not a witch!”</p><p><br/>
“Things happen, there could be some circumstances that led to it, I don’t know!” Jaemin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose dramatically. “I have human customers, too, but for them, I put up online adverts. The fact that you’ve seen the notice means that you are affected by magic, somehow.”</p><p><br/>
“Well, when you phrase it like that, I am kind of affected by magic? You could say that. That’s actually the reason I came here.” Jeno scratched the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>Jaemin perked up with interest, motioning for him to go on. “I think I’m under a curse or something. In the night I change into a cat. I want to… stop doing that.”</p><p><br/>
Jaemin whistled as his brows went up in surprise. A shapeshifter? That sounded interesting.</p><p><br/>
“Give me details,” Jaemin asked. Jeno went on with an explanation about his condition.</p><p><br/>
“You change into a cat involuntarily, from midnight to five in the morning, you can’t control the change, but you have full control of yourself during the change and you are aware of everything that’s happening, did I get it right?” Jaemin leaned back in his chair, staring blatantly at Jeno with sharp eyes. “A curse, huh? That would explain why you could see my notice. Curses always leave a mark of magic in the bearer.”</p><p><br/>
“So… can you help me?”</p><p><br/>
“The thing is, I don’t really know if I can. The curse is fundamentally harmless, so that’s good, but it’s still a curse, and that’s some magic that might be out of my reach.”</p><p><br/>
“But there is a way?”</p><p><br/>
“There might be. Probably is. But you should go see someone certified. Only then you might not be able to pay it off for the rest of your life.”</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” Jeno’s face fell.</p><p><br/>
“I mean that professional services from witches will cost you a fortune. They always rip off people.”</p><p><br/>
“And you don’t?”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t. I mainly sell energy potions for tired students and healing potions for a headache. I’m just trying to earn some pocket money,” Jaemin shrugged indifferently.</p><p><br/>
“Then please, please help me!” Jeno reached out and grabbed Jaemin’s hand, squeezing it tightly. He didn’t know what to think of the whole situation, but Jaemin was his only ray of hope.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not sure if I can, though. Sure, I might be able to figure something out, but I’ll have to do some research first. And still, I can’t promise you anything.” Jaemin pointed out. Jeno didn’t look discouraged.</p><p><br/>
“Well, I’ve got nothing to lose, haven’t I?” Jeno looked at him with pleading, puppy eyes (wasn’t he a cat?) and he couldn’t say no. He swirled around in his chair with a deep sigh and crossed his arms.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, I’ll help you. But as I said, I take no responsibility for whatever shall happen, okay? I might be able to help you, but I’m an amateur witch. I’m better with plants and potions, not animals or spells.</p><p><br/>
“So… you’re a self-taught witch? Is there such a thing?”</p><p><br/>
“Not in the way you think it is,” Jaemin laughed. “You need to be born as a witch in order to have any connection with nature. And witches’ magic comes from nature only. Everything I know I learned from my lovely grandma, so in a sense you could say I’m self-taught. I’m not a certified witch.”</p><p><br/>
“Summing up, you’re selling those potions and weird amulets illegally?”</p><p><br/>
“What, do you want to report me?” Jaemin stared Jeno down, brows irked.</p><p><br/>
“Is there some witch police I could report you to?”</p><p><br/>
“There is.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh,” Jeno giggled suddenly, eyes disappearing into crescents. “Don’t worry, I need your help, I won’t disrupt your little business.”</p><p><br/>
“You literally turn into a cat at night and yet you seem to doubt the authenticity of my products.” Jaemin squinted his eyes at Jeno, who shrugged slightly with an innocent smile on his face. The boy was almost annoyingly cheerful, but somehow Jaemin didn’t mind. “For your information, these really work. And by the way, just so you know, to humans I’m selling only really harmless potions. Something to keep away mosquitoes, cure your migraine for the day, things like that. I may be an amateur witch but I know how to function in a witch-human society.”</p><p><br/>
Jaemin suddenly snapped his fingers and just above his fingers a small flicker of light appeared, growing slowly into a saucer-sized orb of warm, yellow light, its edges faded.</p><p><br/>
“And that’s why you need to keep everything you will hear from me to yourself, okay? Including this.” He sent Jeno a cheeky smile and waved his finger in circles, the orb following the movement. Then he snapped his fingers again and the orb disappeared.</p><p><br/>
Jeno was listening and watching with wide eyes. He might have been a little bit disbelieving, but he didn’t know <em>any</em> magic outside of the one that apparently can turn people into cats. But after Jaemin’s little show he no longer was a disbeliever. He was absolutely fascinated and he couldn’t wait to find out more about magic.</p><p><br/>
“You have my word, I’ll not tell a soul.”</p><p><br/>
“Good. Now, it’s getting a little late, so why don’t we head to my house? We can talk there, I’ll have some questions concerning your condition and well, I need to see it with my own eyes and examine it.”</p><p><br/>
“What about your work?”</p><p><br/>
“Jaehyun will cover for me. The boss might yell at me later, but as long as I supply him with a back pain soothing potion, he won’t complain that much.”</p><p><br/>
“Lead the way then,” Jeno decided to just jump right into the new world that was about to open up to him.</p><p> </p><p>ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</p><p> </p><p>Jeno found himself becoming more and more fond of all those visits to Jaemin’s place. It was magical and cosy, a whole different world, and Jeno liked how it made him feel at peace and forget that university exists. He would come every other night and observe Jaemin at his favourite task – potion-making – as he explained bits of the magic world to him. Sometimes Jaemin would convince him to stay the night, so he could observe his habits and behaviour of his cat form. And Jeno didn’t mind. On those nights, he would sneak into Jaemin’s bedroom to curl up beside him and Jaemin would pet him, scratch his back gently and talk to him about everything and nothing, magic, plants, aliens, desserts, or favourite philosophers. And Jeno listened, letting out soft meows from time to time to show Jaemin that he’s listening. Just before five he would usually wake up and scamper back to the living room. In the morning, if he didn’t have to rush to classes, they would eat breakfast together and Jeno would comment on Jaemin’s monologue from the previous night.</p><p><br/>
In the meantime, Jaemin tried to find a way to help Jeno with his course. He dug up some old books from the basement, left him by his grandmother, and gathered information about animal transfiguration and curses, researching spells and brewing samples of potions. Whenever Jeno was around, he was more than eager to show him the brewing process, potions were his specialty after all. He liked the way Jeno’s eyes sparkled whenever he learned something new.</p><p><br/>
He had to admit, Jeno’s sudden appearance in his life was a welcome distraction.</p><p><br/>
It was one of those nights where he let himself just enjoy Jeno’s company. They were in the kitchen, Jeno peering curiously into the boiling cauldron and Jaemin slicing up some herbs at the counter.</p><p><br/>
“Today’s full moon. A time when moon plants’ properties are the strongest. It makes the potions more effective.”</p><p><br/>
“Moon plants? And what’s that?”</p><p><br/>
“Those are plants that feed only on the light reflected by the moon. I grow some of them in the garden, so they’re always fresh and ready to use.”</p><p><br/>
“Your house already looks like a damn greenery and yet you have a garden?”</p><p><br/>
“Of course. I specialize at potion-making, what did you expect? It’s basic to have access to many kinds of plants.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t you use things like… let’s say, frog’s eyeballs or bat’s liver?”</p><p><br/>
Jaemin snorted, glancing at Jeno with amusement.</p><p><br/>
“Well, it happens, but rather rarely. Most of the potions are based on plants. But you’d be surprised how our plants are different from those you know. I never actually showed you around properly, huh?” Jaemin mused, taking the herbs he prepared and adding them to the boiling liquid.</p><p><br/>
“You didn’t. Say, what are you making this time, anyway?” Jeno asked suddenly, leaning over the cauldron. “It smells nice.”</p><p><br/>
“Good. Because that’s herbal tea.” Jaemin snickered at Jeno’s dumbfounded expression. “I will be making potions later, don’t worry. Now, let the tea brew slowly and I’ll show you the garden.”</p><p><br/>
Jeno nodded excitedly and followed Jaemin through the back door. The garden was overflowing with the moonlight. Everything was clearly visible, despite the late time. Jeno loved how mysterious the garden looked; a lot of trees and bushes, long grass, path lined with stone slabs, flowerbeds, and huge wooden pots. There was a shed right next to the back door. Jaemin walked in and returned after a moment with small pruning shears and a jar.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll grab some lunar daisies while we’re at it. They are the main ingredient of the relaxation potion. Ever felt like you’d need one for your studies? Jeno...?” When he didn’t get an answer, he looked around and saw no one behind him. At that moment, he heard something from below. He looked down and saw Jeno, fur glistening silkily in the moonlight. He meowed again and nuzzled at Jaemin’s leg. The boy smiled and picked up the cat to put him on his shoulders. “Ah, so it’s already past midnight, I didn’t realize. But it’s okay, Jeno, I’ll tell you everything about my precious garden.”</p><p><br/>
Jaemin reached to stroke gently Jeno’s head and beamed when the cat started purring. He continued guiding Jeno around his garden. He made sure to point out the herbs and plants that Jeno wouldn’t know. The cat observed everything carefully, his yellow eyes busy looking around.</p><p><br/>
“And here are some veggies. Carrots, cucumbers, and radish.”</p><p><br/>
Jeno let out a confused meow, which made Jaemin laugh.</p><p><br/>
“What, is it that weird that I grow normal things here, too? I grow regular plants and flowers, as well. Ah, there we go. These are the moon plants. Here, see this stone flowerbed? This is the spot that catches the most moonlight. If you look closely, you can see that their leaves have silver veins. And some of them are all silvery, like lunar Scindapsus with silver dots all over. Oh, the moon grass was supposed to grow inside the flowerbed but it seems that it liked the soil around it, too. It kind of sprouts everywhere in this area.” Jeno put his paws away from Jaemin’s neck and jumped on the grass with a soft thud. Carefully, he padded over to the moon plants and inspected them curiously. “Some of the kinds bloom every full moon, some even take a year, so be careful with those.”</p><p><br/>
With an affirmative meow, Jeno sneaked his way between the plants. Jaemin observed the cat as he ran around in the glittery moon grass, chasing a moth, his cat instincts taking over. He bent down to snap a few stems of lunar daisies, humming quietly. Jeno bumped his head into Jaemin’s knee and sniffed the flowers, almost sticking his head inside the jar. Jaemin sneered, but then a certain thought popped into his head. He took out one flower and put it behind Jeno’s ear. Lunar daisies’ fragrance had a calming effect, helping in relaxation. They also added extra cuteness to Jeno and sparkled nicely against his fur.</p><p><br/>
That night Jeno padded into Jaemin’s bedroom as usual, but this time he didn’t leave. He snuggled up to Jaemin’s side, falling asleep to the slender fingers carding through his fur. When he woke up, mind still hazy with sleep, he managed to register that it was still quite early, but it must’ve been past five already; he wasn’t a cat anymore. Instead, his hands were thrown loosely over Jaemin’s sleeping frame, their legs tangled together.</p><p><br/>
Jeno flushed slightly, but he didn’t want to move. He felt content. Glancing at Jaemin’s peaceful sleeping face, illuminated delicately by first rays of sunshine, he let himself slip back into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sudden message from Jaemin made Jeno jump out of bed and abandon his nth rewatch of Spiderman. In a flash, he was out of the house. He barged into Jaemin’s house, out of breath, panting, as he rushed to find the boy.</p><p><br/>
“Kitchen!” A shout could be heard and Jeno followed the voice. He found Jaemin in the kitchen, wiping down the counter. He turned back to send Jeno a smile.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, boy… aren’t you fast? Did you fly in here?” He chuckled, proceeding to wash the cauldron under the sink.</p><p><br/>
“What did you expect? I just couldn’t wait. Besides, you told me to hurry if we want to do it today. Luckily I managed to catch the last bus.”</p><p><br/>
“Well, it’s time. It’s great you made it. I need to explain some things to your human face before we start.”</p><p><br/>
“Did you really manage to make it?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes. Here it is,” Jaemin put down the cauldron and mentioned towards the counter. Only now did Jeno spot a small flask with a dark liquid inside. It looked so inconspicuous that it was hard to believe it held answers to Jeno’s problems. “We can start now, let me just grab one book…” Jaemin disappeared for a second and returned with a huge, probably heavy, and very old, scrawny book. With a thud, it landed on the counter. Jaemin found the right page and grabbed the potion, turning to Jeno.</p><p><br/>
“Are you ready?”</p><p><br/>
“Very much,” Jeno nodded and gulped nervously. He trusted Jaemin, though. In that short period of time, he was able to get to know the boy and his magic and he knew, for sure, it worked. He was very positive it would work this time, too.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, listen. This…” he held up the flask. “…is an Anti-Transfiguration potion. It’s a high-class potion, difficult to make. It is meant to force a reversal process on any kind of transfiguration magic. Your curse is a kind of transfiguration magic, so theoretically it should work. We are going to wait until you turn, feed you the potion, and then… here comes the tricky part. I was trying to come up with a way of the reversal process to be permanent. The only thing I was able to find out was a certain spell, right here in this book. And you know I'm bad with spells... I have to warn you, Jeno." Jaemin's face suddenly turned serious and worried. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to perform it properly AND if it will correspond to the potion. I have a theory that yes, it might work. But there are many little things that I'm not sure of and you need to be aware that it could go wrong. Nothing bad should happen though.”</p><p><br/>
"It's okay, I get it," Jeno nodded and then smiled. "I trust you."</p><p><br/>
Jaemin lately found himself blushing slightly whenever Jeno flashed that signature smile of his and this time was no different (it took his handsomeness to another level). He cleared his throat and set the flask aside.</p><p><br/>
"We have a minute left. We just have to wait. Any last words to your cat form?"</p><p><br/>
"Hmm. Dear cat in me, it was nice but it's time for you to go. Thank you for letting me experience the petting, scratching behind the ears, and expressing my contentment with purring." Jeno chuckled. He felt a bit weird, suddenly realising that soon there could be no more cat nights. His cat form accompanied him during all those years and he was attached to it. He also liked the attention he would get from other people as a cat, but it was time to start getting attention from other people as a human. He was ready to do it.</p><p><br/>
On the other hand, Jaemin decided that he would miss Jeno the cat a little bit. It felt like a secret only between them; something that linked them together. He saddened at the thought of Jeno no longer sleeping on his lap or curling around his neck as they walked through Jaemin's garden, not being able to stroke his fur and play with soft paws.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t have a say in this, though.</p><p><br/>
A minute passed in a flash and soon, Jeno meowed from the floor, tail up, eyes expectant and sharp.</p><p><br/>
“Come on up,” Jaemin patted the counter, taking out a small glass bowl. He poured the potion into the bowl and pushed in Jeno’s direction, who’d hopped onto the counter with ease. “After I finish the spell, drink it all up.”</p><p><br/>
Jaemin focused on the book. The spell’s incantation was easy but very long and in the meantime, he had to do a specific sequence of gestures and although he learned them by heart, he was afraid he’d mess up one of them anyway. He had to try, though.</p><p><br/>
He was almost done with the recitation, so he nodded at Jeno to signal him to start drinking the potion. He made the last rune of completion, finishing up with a touch to Jeno’s head. And then, chaos ensued.</p><p><br/>
A loud noise, along with a thick layer of smoke filled the kitchen. Jaemin clutched at his chest, panting heavily from the shock. The sudden explosion wasn’t expected, but the spell seemed to have work. On the counter sat Jeno, his shape and form very human, or so it seemed like at the first sight.</p><p><br/>
There was a catch.</p><p><br/>
“My head…” Jeno groaned as he tried to scramble off the counter, dizzy after the whole process. Jaemin gulped when the boy’s hand automatically went up to feel his head and then suddenly stopped, having come across something unfamiliar.</p><p><br/>
On the top of his head, in between Jeno’s light brown, unruly but very human hair, were perched also brown and soft-looking but very cat ears. Jaemin was already in a state of rising panic when from around Jeno’s waist he saw a tail swirl to the side.</p><p><br/>
Jaemin wasn’t sure if the shriek that could be heard in the kitchen was his or Jeno’s, but it was loud, probably coming from them both.</p><p><br/>
“What the hell is that? What happened?” Jeno was poking at his ears tentatively and then he looked behind him just to catch sight of his tail, gasping in shock. He dashed to the long mirror that was hanging near the entrance door, Jaemin in tow. He took in his new appearance, face scrunched in disbelief.</p><p><br/>
“Jaemin… what happened?”</p><p><br/>
“Well… I think I might have turned you into a hybrid.”</p><p><br/>
“A what?”</p><p><br/>
“Hybrid. Half-human, half-cat,” Jaemin explained with a sigh. He knew something could go wrong and Jeno was made aware of that as well, but this outcome just wasn’t what Jaemin had expected. To him, the change into a hybrid wasn’t really a big deal; what worried him was that he had no idea what went wrong. Was it the spell? The potion? Or both combined? “But don’t worry! It didn’t go as we planned, sure, but there’s progress anyway. You’re only part cat. That’s something!”</p><p><br/>
Jeno tugged at his ear helplessly, clearly not convinced.</p><p><br/>
“So what do we do now?”</p><p><br/>
“I’m afraid you need to stay under my observation for a while more. First, we need to check whether the change affected the curse in any other way. Then I’ll have to do some research to figure out what to do next and with trial and error method we’ll be able to figure something out.”</p><p><br/>
“I probably shouldn’t be wandering around like this, huh? Can I stay here tonight?” Jeno looked at him, eyes hopeful, ears flattened.</p><p><br/>
“Definitely. We don’t want any animal control taking you away.”</p><p><br/>
Jeno chuckled, ears suddenly perking up. Jaemin wondered if they reacted to his mood shifts. It was an interesting thing to notice. Jaemin had heard about born or turned hybrids but those were just stories, mysterious, almost legendary, stories with no proof, rumours. He was eager to learn about a hybrid from the hybrid himself.</p><p> </p><p>ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few weeks, Jaemin made more interesting observations like that. Jeno seemed to enjoy scratching behind his ears as much as a regular cat. His ears and tail were pretty sensitive (they found out about it in a brutal way when Jaemin accidentally stepped on Jeno’s tail). Jaemin noticed that Jeno as a hybrid was behaving a lot like a cat in general. He was cuddly and his movements had this cat-like manner that Jaemin came to like a lot.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry it didn’t work out today,” Jaemin murmured into Jeno’s hair. The hybrid shivered at the feeling of air on his ears and buried his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck. “But don’t worry, I have two more potions almost ready. We’ll try again soon.”</p><p><br/>
“It’s okay.”</p><p><br/>
Jaemin leaned back a bit to take a look at Jeno’s face. He looked up, yellow eyes deep and trustful. Something tugged at Jaemin’s heartstrings.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s go to sleep now, okay?”</p><p><br/>
Jeno nodded and reluctantly released himself from Jaemin’s embrace. His ears sagged, tail flat down, and for a second Jaemin wanted to call for him to come back, but he refrained from it. Although they technically slept together on one bed before (with Jeno being a cat), now the arrangement had to change. Jeno might not have been fully human, but he looked very human and it just seemed kind of inappropriate. Jeno thought the same; even though he hated sleeping alone and craved the warmth, he decided it would be the most decent to go back to sleeping on the sofa.</p><p><br/>
He missed Jaemin’s warmth and his cuddles a lot, though.</p><p> </p><p>ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</p><p> </p><p>“I messed up. Again,” Jaemin sighed, sagging in the chair, staring grumpily at the gloomy ooze that was in the cauldron. Smoke was coming out of it and a terrible smell filled the kitchen. “But this is an S class level of a potion. There was just a slight chance of succeeding, anyway.”</p><p><br/>
“You tried. You failed, yes, but I’m glad that I don’t have to drink this. It looks very… alarming.” Jeno chuckled, looking up from some spellbook Jaemin gave to him to read while he was working. “Are S class potions so difficult?”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, yes. I may be great at potions, but I’m not an expert. There are six classes of potions, from the easiest, the most basic potions of an E class, to S class, demanding from the potion maker the most skill, knowledge, and experience.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m glad that you tried it for me, even though it’s so complicated. And I’m glad I’m not a cat now, since I would probably faint from all this smell.”</p><p><br/>
“Very funny, Jeno. You are not making me feel better about yet another failure.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry about it. Really,” Jeno emphasised, grabbing Jaemin’s hand. “I’ll wait patiently.”</p><p><br/>
Jaemin’s heart skipped a beat at the warm smile and gentle touch of his hands. Looking into Jeno’s kind eyes, he pondered over a question he’d wanted to ask for a while now.</p><p><br/>
“Hey. Why do you want to turn fully human so badly?”</p><p><br/>
Jeno blinked in confusion. Wasn’t it obvious?</p><p><br/>
“I want to live the life of a normal student. I want to go to the club, get shitfaced, go back to the dorm when the sun comes up, possibly not alone.”</p><p><br/>
“Not alone?” Jaemin questioned, raising his brow.</p><p><br/>
Jeno blushed, looking away from Jaemin’s burning gaze.</p><p><br/>
“What’s wrong with that? I have needs just like other people. I want to try… things.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay, I get it. I understand. Kind of.”</p><p><br/>
“How so?”</p><p><br/>
“I’m not a huge fan of clubbing, but I like to go out sometimes to drink. But honestly? Regular bars are messy and dirty and disgusting. That’s why I go to a magical community-only bar. It’s also a bit messy, dirty, and disgusting, but it feels more like home. It’s quite nice actually. Would you like me to take you there?”</p><p><br/>
Jeno’s eyes sparkled.</p><p><br/>
“A magical bar? So I could go there with my ears and no one will look at me weirdly?”</p><p><br/>
“Well, I’m sure you would attract some curious gazes anyway, but no one would kidnap you and take you to a laboratory and run tests on you.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s a relief,” Jeno snickered. “I’d love to go.”</p><p><br/>
Jaemin saw Jeno’s tail make his way up and wiggle excitedly. And if that, and a soft blush on his cheeks, along with his ears perked up curiously, made Jaemin’s heart skip a beat, he wouldn’t admit it.</p><p> </p><p>ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I know you’ve never been to a club, but haven’t you seen any movies?” Jaemin saw Jeno enter his house and shook his head in disappointment.</p><p><br/>
“What’s wrong? What movies?” Jeno stopped in his tracks and furrowed his brows.</p><p><br/>
“Uh… teen movies? Any movie with young adults going clubbing?”</p><p><br/>
“But we’re not going to a club?”</p><p><br/>
“But people dance there, too! You still have to dress up, even if it’s just a bar. You can’t go in those worn-out jeans. Come on, I’ll give you a make-over.”</p><p><br/>
Jeno didn’t really get to say anything in this situation and he could only accept when Jaemin led him to his bedroom, opening his closet and rummaging through its contents. He had to accept and change into black skinny jeans, paired nicely with his white sneakers, and a white loose shirt, the material silky and two buttons popped at the collar.<br/>
Jaemin looked at his doings with a grin of satisfaction. Jeno folded his arms and looked away from Jaemin’s attentive stare because he was aware that Jaemin made him look good, really good. The other boy clapped his hands and announced that it was his turn to change. He emerged from the bathroom wearing jeans that hugged nicely his thighs and a black shirt, its folded sleeves exposing his forearms.</p><p><br/>
“Ta-dah! That’s my outfit for today. How do I look?”</p><p><br/>
Jeno was fully aware that he was staring. And Jaemin seemed to notice that, too, judging by the smug look on his face.</p><p><br/>
“Presentable,” Jeno cleared his throat.</p><p><br/>
“That’s enough then,” Jaemin replied, smirk always present on his face. “Let’s go!”</p><p><br/>
They took a bus to the part of town Jeno’s never been in. Jaemin led them to a pub hidden away in a dark alley and although it seemed suspicious, Jaemin promised him that it was safe. At the first glance, the bar looked casual; the only thing that could’ve given it away was the name: Fairy’s Den.</p><p><br/>
“Really, a bar in a dark alley? A classic, I see.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t be overdramatic. It’s located here because this way we don’t gain so much attention. Lots of weirdos show up here, you know?”</p><p><br/>
“And fairies, seriously?”Jeno laughed because, fairies? Real fairies?</p><p><br/>
“Oh boy, you have much to learn about the magic world,” Jaemin mused, going straight to the door. As soon as they entered, Jeno didn’t know where to look. He only stared in wonder; there were many people, creatures, colours, lights, and everything looked new and fascinating. Jaemin watched him. His eyes sparkled and he was fascinated, like a puppy running on the meadow. The place was huge; there was a dance floor, sunk in dimmed purple light, and fog wreathing near the ground. There were balls of light floating in the air, similar to the one that Jaemin showed him on their first meeting, only bigger and in different colours.</p><p><br/>
Just as Jaemin expected, a few customers immediately noticed Jeno, his ears sticking out like a sore thumb even though people gathered in this place were often dressed quite peculiarly. Because Jeno was still staring in fascination at everything, Jaemin grabbed his hand and weaved swiftly through the crowd, leading them both to the counter. They managed to sit down on the barstools and Jeno now focused his attention on all the liquor displayed behind the bar. He knew some of them, but there were also a few bottles of liquids completely unknown to him. Jaemin ordered for him something that made Jeno squint his eyes in suspicion. The beverage was dark red.</p><p><br/>
“What’s that?” Jeno cautiously sniffed the drink.</p><p><br/>
“That’s vodka with cranberry juice.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m not going to give you any magic liquor if I’m not sure you can handle standard one,” Jaemin let out a hearty laugh, taking a sip of his own drink (regular human vodka as well, but with pineapple juice).</p><p><br/>
At that moment a guy crept up to Jeno from behind. Jaemin barely had time to register that and suddenly the stranger was leaning close to the hybrid.</p><p><br/>
“Well, what do we have here? Are you alone here, kitty?” Jeno was startled at the harsh, drunken voice next to his ear. He turned his head to see a short, red-haired man with golden teeth, pointy ears, and a twisted smile on his wrinkled face.</p><p><br/>
Jaemin quickly placed his hands around Jeno’s shoulders.</p><p><br/>
“He is not and he wants you to leave him alone,” Jaemin spoke coldly, staring the man down until the man clicked his tongue in annoyance and left.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t mind him, it’s just one creepy guy, okay?” Jaemin looked at Jeno worriedly.</p><p><br/>
Jeno nodded, albeit a bit shaken to be attacked like that so soon.</p><p><br/>
“Who was that, anyway? I mean, that wasn’t a human, right?”</p><p><br/>
“No, that was a leprechaun. They are all old, greedy creeps. Sorry you had to see him in such proximity. They are usually harmless, but quite nasty, anyway. Just don’t ever accept any money from them.”</p><p><br/>
“I’ll remember. Let’s go dance, shall we?” Jeno offered with an encouraging smile. Jaemin brightened up at the proposition. He led Jeno onto the dance floor intending to let him have fun.</p><p><br/>
They danced for what felt like hours, all sweat and smiles, Jaemin laughing at Jeno’s awkward antics, swirling around together. Jaemin held Jeno’s waist and though his hands were shaking a bit at the touch of the slim waist, he made nothing of it. He ignored the way the hybrid’s hair clung to his forehead and the way his ears twitched cutely to the music. He enjoyed how Jeno clutched onto his arm and nuzzled at his neck, but he ignored how that made him feel, as well.</p><p><br/>
This time, he saw that person coming. It wasn’t the guy from before. This one was younger, handsome, and elegant. He stopped right next to them and glared at Jaemin for a split second before turning towards Jeno with a sweet smile.</p><p><br/>
“I’m gonna borrow you for a dance, is that all right?” The man grabbed Jeno’s hand that was resting on Jaemin’s shoulder and turned him to his side. The hybrid blinked in confusion and, to Jaemin’s horror, he nodded. The man smirked at Jaemin and led Jeno further into the crowd.</p><p><br/>
Honestly, <em>what</em> was this guy’s problem?</p><p><br/>
He ignored all those feelings bubbled up in him, but this one he couldn’t contain. He felt small, annoying flames licking at his heart and he recognized the emotion well; he clenched his fists, eyes trailed on the pair like a hawk. If Jeno wanted to dance with that guy, he couldn’t stop him. But he observed them anyway, just in case. And he barely could stand seeing the guy’s hands on Jeno’s waist. Hands that then wandered through Jeno’s chest to his hair. His ears. Jaemin didn’t hear anything over the loud music, but he definitely saw Jeno gasp when the guy stroked his ears.</p><p><br/>
He saw on Jeno’s face that the boy was scared and Jaemin had enough of this. He stormed towards the pair and pushed himself between the two offhandedly. He put his arm around Jeno’s shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry, I’m taking him back,” barely sparing a glance at the guy, Jaemin walked away, guiding Jeno away to the other side of the dance floor. The song wasn’t slow, but Jaemin didn’t let go of his shoulders, only hugged him, swaying them to the sides.</p><p><br/>
“Are you okay?” he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck.</p><p><br/>
“I am. Did you worry that that guy was going to hurt me?” Jeno’s voice sounded calm and the way he clasped his hands on the back of Jaemin’s shirt was reassuring.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry if I interrupted something?” Jaemin said cautiously. “But you seemed scared.”</p><p><br/>
He felt Jeno shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“It became a bit intimidating, so thank you for coming. I thought that maybe, maybe he would want to just have a dance, but… well, no.” Jeno sighed. “I wasn’t paying attention before, but now I can feel everyone’s eyes on me. Or am I exaggerating?”</p><p><br/>
From where they were standing Jaemin could see people staring at them.</p><p><br/>
“You certainly attract a lot of attention.” Jaemin pulled back to send Jeno a soft, apologetic smile. “Do you want to go home?”</p><p><br/>
“After the last dance?” Jeno suggested, fingers grabbing at Jaemin’s wrists.</p><p><br/>
They swayed to the music only they could hear, embraced, Jeno’s tail curled around them both.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They climbed onto the bed and under the covers, sitting up with backs resting against the headboard. Jeno placed his head on Jaemin’s shoulders, fingers finding his way to his hands. He played with his fingers for a few seconds before speaking up.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not that I didn’t like it today. I just felt a little… out of place.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry. It was my fault,” Jaemin bowed his head and looked away. He felt a wave of guilt and tears prickling at his eyes. He only wanted for Jeno to have fun, for once, without having to worry about anything, a sense of normality. He failed.</p><p><br/>
“Jaemin, no, listen, don’t worry about it,” Jeno reassured in a panicked voice and took his hands in a firm grasp. “I really had fun. Despite those weird guys, I’m really grateful that you took me there.”</p><p><br/>
“But?”</p><p><br/>
“But, somehow, it didn’t feel that… satisfying? You said that the bar feels more like home, but… I’m a stranger to this world. It just didn’t sit right with me. I had fun nevertheless, as I said. It was good, but it’s not what I wanted. At the end of the day, I can’t help but feel even more lonely knowing what I’m missing out on in non-magic clubs and bars. Without all the attention that comes from the ears.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay, I understand. As long as you had fun, I’m glad, too. And hey,” Jaemin petted Jeno’s head, scratching behind his ears, just like Jeno liked it. The hybrid hummed sleepily, eyes closing. “We’re going to get you out of this hybrid form. Don’t worry.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks,” Jeno murmured against his neck, nuzzling his nose into it. “But I’m glad I got to dance with you. You are a good dancer. You’ve got those moves like a cat.”</p><p><br/>
“Better than yours, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin had been running out of ideas. He could go on forever with this trial and error method but with each failed potion he started losing hope of lifting Jeno's curse. At this point it seemed like only years of detailed study and research could help with developing an anti curse, well this and finding the person who cursed Jeno. Jaemin had skills, but there was only so much he could do and long, detailed research of this caliber was out of his expertise. And as for the curse conjurer - it was nearly impossible to track them for an amateur like Jaemin.</p><p><br/>
He was pretty much out of options and if today's potion didn't work, he knew he would be stuck. And he didn't want to fail Jeno. It didn't matter that hybrid Jeno was one of the most amazing things he ever encountered in his life. Jeno asked him for help and after months of spending so much time together, he wanted to help him as a friend. It didn't matter that Jaemin didn't want to see those ears gone.</p><p><br/>
He swirled the thick, brownish liquid in the vial, staring at it deep in thoughts. This was the last combination he came up with based on the material he managed to gather. He sighed internally and started cleaning the mess on his desk, ingredients splashed everywhere. It took him hours to make it and he was feeling a little bit tired. Especially after hunting for that one special type of weed in the forest. Jeno came in an hour before midnight, cheerful and flushed from his bike ride. Jaemin stifled a yawn as he wondered if he could borrow some of the boy's energy.</p><p><br/>
"Ready for tonight?"</p><p><br/>
"Sure." Jeno was full of expectation, it was obvious. Jaemin gulped, praying for the damn potion to work.</p><p><br/>
"Okay, let's try it," he guided him into the kitchen and handed him the vial. Jeno's nose scrunched up at the sight of the liquid.</p><p><br/>
"The last one was pink, how come this looks like dirt?" he cautiously uncorked the vial and took a whiff. A heavy earthy smell came out.</p><p><br/>
"It probably tastes like dirt, too. Drink up." Jaemin flashed him a smile. Jeno decided not to question the witch's skills and gulped the potion in one go.</p><p><br/>
"Yup. Dirt," he frowned, trying hard not to vomit the whole thing back.</p><p><br/>
Jaemin chuckled, observing Jeno carefully for any kind of reaction. Nothing happens, but it was expected.</p><p><br/>
"According to my calculations, it should have an immediate effect, so now we just have to wait till midnight."</p><p><br/>
Jeno checked the time and fidgeted excitedly. Jaemin left to wash up and Jeno, not finding anything to occupy himself with, decided to do the same. A quarter to midnight, they both hung out around the living room, Jeno in his boxers and an oversize t-shirt, Jaemin in his silky pajamas. Time seemed to have stopped and stuck in the sound of Jaemin's low, quiet humming.</p><p><br/>
Jaemin's old cuckoo clock (but with a frog) showed that it was only a minute to midnight. Jaemin was chill; he braced himself for any kind of outcome earlier. He tended to his plants, picking out the stray withered leaves and watering those in need, while Jeno, previously seated on the sofa, now paced around the room nervously. When the frog's rapid ribbiting filled the room, he halted and shut his eyes tightly, waiting.</p><p><br/>
He felt it a moment before Jaemin's disappointed sigh - ears sprouting from around his hair and tail growing out, sneaking its way just above the rim of his boxers. He groaned as he grabbed at his ears, trying to flatten them down, make them disappear.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Jeno... I'm sorry. I was hoping for it to work, too." It hurt Jaemin to see Jeno this torn and sad, but Jaemin had tried and he didn’t want to beat himself up over something that's not within his reach.</p><p><br/>
"I know, I know...but I seriously begin to hate myself like this, I just want it to be over." Jeno kicked angrily at the ground, pouting. "I'm just getting really frustrated, you know? We've been trying for weeks and nothing! I don't have my super understanding friends with me here at uni and it's hard to turn down party invitations or late night outings... not mentioning all those potential hook-ups I might have missed." Jeno sighed irritably.</p><p><br/>
Jaemin rolled his eyes, finishing his daily plant check-up and setting down the watering can.</p><p><br/>
"Well, Jeno... theoretically speaking... in this form, you ARE capable of having sex. You are part human, after all."</p><p><br/>
Jeno blinked. At the first moment he wanted to lash out at Jaemin for spouting such nonsense, but on second thought... wasn't he right? Then he imagined anyone being attracted to a human with cat ears and a tail. He felt anger building up again in him.</p><p><br/>
"How can I have sex looking like this?! Normal people don't have ears and a tail, and they aren't overly-sensitive and abnormal! I don't want to be part human! I want to be fully human and get rid of those stupid ears!” he hissed at Jaemin and then flopped on the sofa, hiding his face in soft cushions, ears flat, tail curled protectively around his form.</p><p><br/>
He heard Jaemin sigh and felt a pang of guilt for snapping at the boy. He was the only person he could and wanted to help him anyway, but Jeno was moody and tired and at this point, he just wanted to go to sleep so he could wake up in his human form again. He heard Jaemin leave the room but the sound of his steps seemed to have stopped just at the doorway.</p><p><br/>
"I'm a witch, so I can't really be considered normal, but I like your ears and tail a lot," Jaemin spoke in a timid voice. "As a hybrid, you are as charming as you are during the day, if not more, in my opinion." Jaemin coughed and continued more loudly. "And I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time to help you."</p><p><br/>
After the door closed and the sounds of Jaemin's footsteps on the stairs faded away, the sudden quietness in the room seemed deafening. Jeno's chest felt tight for some reason, Jaemin's words heavy in his mind. He tossed and turned and tried to fall asleep but nothing could calm his fluttering heart.</p><p><br/>
He sat up and gazed around the room flooded in the moonlight. The plants occupying the walls stared back at him, leaves glistening slightly, the huge Pilea on the table glittering, leaves aurous. In the night, all the warm colours that made up Jaemin's home were drowned in the dark and the moonlight, making it look cold. But it was a good kind of cold, calming and enveloping, mysterious and fascinating, sturdy and trust-worthy, a true variety just like Jaemin himself.</p><p><br/>
Jeno trod cautiously out of the room, upstairs, and halted just outside Jaemin's bedroom. The door was left ajar. He slipped in, heart pounding as he hovered near the bed. Suddenly Jaemin stirred and his sleepy gaze landed on Jeno. Silently, he lifted the covers and motioned for the hybrid to join him. Jeno hesitantly crawled on the bed but after one look on Jaemin's face adorned with a delicate, fond smile he hid his face in the crook of his neck and grasped the front of Jaemin's pajama shirt.</p><p><br/>
"Don't say sorry. You try your best to help me and I treat you like this. I'm the one who should apologize... I'm sorry," he mumbled.</p><p><br/>
"It's okay." Jaemin sneaked his hand around the other boy and brought him closer, the other hand stroking his hair and scratching lightly behind his ears. Jeno immediately melted and started purring, a pleasant shiver wandering through his body. Jaemin continued in a whisper. "I'll work on the formula again and we will try again and again until you're turned back into a human."</p><p><br/>
Jeno hummed in an answer. They lied together in silence for a few peaceful moments until Jeno spoke again, gathering his courage.</p><p><br/>
"Did you really mean it? About liking my ears?"</p><p><br/>
"Absolutely. They are super adorable. Your tail, too. So soft."</p><p><br/>
"How can you like it?" Jeno asked quietly, voice barely audible. He wanted to believe Jaemin, but it was hard to grasp that something he came to hate could be attractive in any way to anyone.</p><p><br/>
"I just do. I like adorable things and I like cats. So even though you are super cute as a human, as a hybrid you take it to a whole another level."</p><p><br/>
Jeno blushed slightly, but his flat ears still showed that he wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, still unsure of himself. Jaemin's gaze lingered on Jeno's form, looking very fragile and small in his arms. He pulled back a little bit just to take Jeno's face in his hands and look him straight in the eyes.</p><p><br/>
"Jeno, listen to me. You are still the same person now. You gain cat qualities for those couple of hours, but it doesn't change you as a person. You still are one of the most likable people I know and..." Jaemin hesitated here, looking for proper words. "...I know you wanted to explore the sexual aspect of human nature, but maybe you shouldn't rush it. Maybe you'll meet someone who will like you for who you are, ears included. Maybe you should take your time to get to know that person and then, after some time, explain about you being a hybrid. Maybe it will be better. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you are not completely tied down by this condition."</p><p><br/>
Jeno's yellow eyes glistened with tears as they wandered around Jaemin's face. They stopped for a split second on Jaemin's lips, making his heart skip a beat and they fixed again on Jaemin's eyes. Then they widened, as in realization, ears perking up. He has been chasing for something he didn't even know he would really need or not, while not noticing that something he needed was right next to him for some time now.</p><p><br/>
"Jaemin... so you think I can be attractive as a hybrid?" His voice was trembling slightly and Jaemin noticed it. He nodded slowly, not being able to retract his eyes from Jeno's ones. A golden pool of abrupt determination, still mingling with anxiety and sadness.</p><p><br/>
Jeno leaned in first, placing his lips on Jaemin's, a delicate brush of lips suspended in the tranquillity of the atmosphere, soft and warm. Soon, Jaemin answered it with heat, moving his head to the side to deepen the kiss. It was a slow, cautious kiss, full of hope, longing, and uncertainty, until Jeno impatiently bit Jaemin's lower lip, smiling into the kiss at the other's tiny gasp and without further delays pushing his tongue into Jaemin's mouth.</p><p><br/>
After a couple of minutes they broke for air, foreheads linked, panting. Looking at Jeno in his kiss-disheveled state, Jaemin felt a surge of affection coated with lust.</p><p><br/>
"I can prove you how attractive you are with those," Jaemin murmured huskily into his ear, fingers finding their way again into Jeno's hair, this time stroking the silky fur of his cat ears. Jeno gasped, feeling a shiver running down his spine. Then Jaemin moved his hand to the small of his back and grabbed his tail. Jeno whimpered, arms instinctively wrapping around Jaemin and hands clutching at the back of his shirt. They both knew his cat parts were sensitive but until now, they didn't know how much and in what way. The sudden wave of heat made Jeno unknowingly rut against Jaemin.</p><p><br/>
Jeno was over the moon; every sensation new to him, Jaemin’s touch delicate and burning at the same time, pleasure overflowing, heat coiling up inside him, and making him see stars. Jaemin was everything he needed, a pillar of support, a source of laughter, and now a lover that made him accept himself.</p><p><br/>
Jeno decided that he could get to love the cat inside him. Maybe he needed someone to accept and embrace that part of him and he got just that. Jaemin delivered.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>